izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Ravi Chakrabarti
Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti is a main character of iZombie. Ravi is a Medical Examiner with the King County Medical Examiner's Office. He also becomes Liv's friend, partner, and confidante, and their relationship is a mutually-beneficial, yet unlikely, friendship that proves to be as solid as they come. Season One In Pilot, Ravi confirms his suspicions that Liv is indeed a zombie. After he asks her to sew a victim back together, he leaves her alone only to return not long after catching her eating the victim's brains. He becomes excited about her condition and begins pressing her with questions after he explains how he suspected she was in fact a zombie. While they're talking detective Clive Babineaux walks in on them to ask Ravi if he has any information on the Jane Doe. When Liv has a vision about the Jane Doe and tells Clive about it and he asks how she would know that, Ravi covers for her by telling him that Liv's a psychic. After running more tests on Liv he begins the process of searching for a cure while continuing to help her and Clive. In Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?, Ravi and Liv go to a crime scene to help the investigation of a murdered artist. He also enlists a police sketch artist to draw the face of the zombie Liv saw in her vision so that they can find him. When it works and Blaine shows up at the morgue Ravi begins to run tests on him, questioning him as well. He later attends a party with Liv and Det. Babineaux to work on the investigation further. Personality Ravi Chakrabarti is a high-energy, enthusiastic nerd with a brilliant mind; however, that mind does not seem to be equipped with a filter or an off switch. He is hard-working, smart, and a kind and caring friend. He is really good friends with Liv and he is really good at observing like he knew that Liv is a zombie. He even tries to help her to find a cure. Ravi was fired from the Center for Disease Control and Prevention for his obsession with preparing for an attack with biological weapons. Physical Appearance Ravi is a tall, thin man of South Asian descent with brown eyes, black hair, and a beard Relationships *'Olivia Moore': Employee and friend, first person to find out Liv is a Zombie. *[[Major Lilywhite|'Major Lilywhite']]: Roommate and friend. *[[Peyton Charles|'Peyton Charles']]: His ex-girlfriend. Kill Count 1. Janko Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? *The Exterminator *Liv and Let Clive *Flight of the Living Dead *Virtual Reality Bites *Maternity Liv *Dead Air *Patriot Brains * Mr. Berserk * Astroburger * Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat * Blaine's World Season 2 *Grumpy Old Liv *Zombie Bro *Real Dead Housewife of Seattle *Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues *Love & Basketball *Max Wager *Abra Cadaver *The Hurt Stalker *Cape Town *Method Head *Fifty Shades of Grey Matter *Physician, Heal Thy Selfie *The Whopper *Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind *He Blinded Me... With Science *Pour Some Sugar, Zombie *Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be *Dead Beat *Salivation Army Season Three Ravi will appear this season Trivia * His favorite color is blue. * His avatar on MMORPG Warlock Forest is a WereTerrier named ArfVader. * He is from London. * Rahul Kohli's beard is protected by his contract. * Rahul Kohli revealed in an interview with SourceFedNerd that Liv and Clive's actors need to wear heels when filming with him, due to him being 6'4". * He is a huge fan of Star Wars, and likes to name his rats after Star Wars titles. He appears to like the sequels over the prequels, as he told Liv once that he preferred to name one rat New Hope instead of Phantom Menace. * He is a West Ham F.C. fan. * He has a green card. * As of 2x16, Ravi knows Major is the "Chaos Killer", though he does not know Major is freezing the bodies and not killing them. * He is the captain of His Call of Duty team. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IZombie CW Characters Category:Main Character Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:IZombie